A cubical maze module, counterintuitive in operation, consisting of a hollow cubical box having six transparent walls with eight circular openings of the same diameter; the walls defining four tortuous conduits, each extending from and between a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of a wall, and a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of an adjacent wall; the tortuous conduits forming passageways for a ball. No matter which side is up, on a horizontal surface, the ball is always able to enter and exit a plurality of tortuous conduits, under gravity, while not able to exit one or two other tortuous conduits, as the module is manipulated about the three-dimensional axes. A cubical maze module can be used singly, or as a plurality of identical cubical maze modules which are interchangeable; with each additional module the tortuous conduits can be linked to allow passage of the ball through progressively longer and exponentially more complex combinations of paths; it is possible for up to four paths to cross within one cubical maze module.
The use of maze puzzles is known in the prior art. Usually such devices involve the exercise of some skill and/or manual dexterity to manipulate the device to cause the ball to follow a given passageway, or to assemble the tortuous conduits in a desired way to vary the directions of the passageway. More specifically, maze puzzles heretofore devised are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,971 to Koff discloses an example of labyrinth amusement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,805 to Burrows discloses a game having sections of tortuous conduit and a plurality of supporting blocks which may be assembled to form a continuous passage that runs in varying directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,549 to Zilius discloses ball and cube with tortuous conduits through which a ball may travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,054 to Stafford discloses a hidden maze puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,749 to Bender et al. discloses a game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,036 to Watanabe discloses multilevel crossing maze cubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,863 to Zeidler et al discloses game assembly cubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,023 to Collier discloses maze game modules.
However, those heretofore available possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages in that the structure allows none, or only limited and superficial variations of Complexity: variable ball path or route through rotation; adjustable level of complexity; linkable tortuous conduits which allow passage of the ball through progressively longer and exponentially more complex path combinations; paths with common crossing points; up to four paths which can cross within one device; and of General Modus Operandi of the device: operates both as a single device and a plurality of identical devices which are interchangeable.
Therefore, while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not offer a cubical maze module, counterintuitive in operation, consisting of a hollow cubical box having six transparent walls with eight circular openings of the same diameter; the walls defining four tortuous conduits, each extending from and between a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of a wall, and a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of an adjacent wall; the tortuous conduits forming passageways for a ball. No matter which side is up, on a horizontal surface, the ball is always able to enter and exit a plurality of tortuous conduits, under gravity, while not able to exit one or two other tortuous conduits, as the module is manipulated about the three-dimensional axes. A cubical maze module can be used singly, or as a plurality of identical cubical maze modules which are interchangeable; with each additional module the tortuous conduits can be linked to allow passage of the ball through progressively longer and exponentially more complex combinations of paths; it is possible for up to four paths to cross within one cubical maze module.
In this regard, the cubical maze module, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of maze puzzles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new and improved cubical maze module and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention entails a cubical maze module, counterintuitive in operation, consisting of a hollow cubical box having six transparent walls with eight circular openings of the same diameter; the walls defining four tortuous conduits, each extending from and between a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of a wall, and a circular opening, eccentrically located, in the center of one quadrant of an adjacent wall; the tortuous conduits forming passageways for a ball. No matter which side is up, on a horizontal surface, the ball is always able to enter and exit a plurality of tortuous conduits, under gravity, while not able to exit one or two other tortuous conduits, as the module is manipulated about the three-dimensional axes. A cubical maze module can be used singly, or as a plurality of identical cubical maze modules which are interchangeable; with each additional module the tortuous conduits can be linked to allow passage of the ball through progressively longer and exponentially more complex combinations of paths; it is possible for up to four paths to cross within one cubical maze module.
The foregoing and other objects which will appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, may be accomplished by a construction, combination and arrangement of parts such as is disclosed by the drawings. The nature of the invention is such as to render it susceptible to various changes and modifications, and therefore is not limited to the construction described by the drawings nor to the particular parts described in the specification.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cubical maze module which has all the advantages of the prior art maze puzzles and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cubical maze module which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out in the claims forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter illustrates the preferred embodiment of the invention.